


Privacy

by Rose_Rassmusen



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Rassmusen/pseuds/Rose_Rassmusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry walks in on something he shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy

It was late. Barry had been up for nearly 30 hours for various different reasons, and he really just wanted to take a shower and go to bed. He dragged himself through the front door to his shared apartment with Dan, closing and locking it behind him. The house was quiet so Barry assumed Dan was either gone or asleep, so as he made his way to his bedroom he turned off each light that had been left on until he reached the bathroom at the end of the hall. He didn’t bother knocking, just opening the door and freezing in place.

Dan was sitting on the floor, headphones in, his eyes closed. A silky lavender dress covered his figure, minus where he had pulled up the hem to access his cock. He moaned softly while he slowly fondled himself, the noise in the headphones loud enough that he hadn’t heard Barry enter. Barry had a chance to back out. Dan hadn’t seen him. He could just close the door and pretend he had never seen this, but he was transfixed. Meticulously applied eyeliner and lipstick painted Dan's face, accentuating his pleasured look. Barry's eyes were frozen on the sight of him, lazily pleasuring himself to an unknown piece of audio.

He was running out of time. Any second Dan would open his eyes and see Barry standing in the doorway and... Barry didn't quite know what, but he seriously doubted it would end up like in the pornos. The younger man bit his lip and made his decision, his mind dictated by what his growing erection wanted. He backed out of the bathroom quietly and shut the door, taking a moment to compose himself and process what he had seen, thanking his lucky stars that Dan hadn’t seen him. Barry’s cock twitched in his pants as he thought about the look on Dan’s face, his lips parted slightly, his eyes closed gently. Barry was regretting his decision to back off but he felt as if he had been invading Dan’s privacy. He was. Suddenly Barry got an idea.

He knocked on the bathroom door loudly, listening carefully. He heard a thump as Dan hit his knee on the toilet bowl. “Hey Dan, are you in there?” He asked, a slight whine to his voice.

“Uh, yeah - Don't come in! I’m shitting!” Even if Barry hadn’t seen what he did, he could tell by Dan’s voice that he was panicked. 

he took a deep breath. “Dan, I need to talk to you. Now.” He made it seem as serious as possible. 

“Just give me a sec, Bar!” Dan called back out, scrambling to undress and take the makeup off. 

Barry opened the door that was still unlocked and saw Dan frantically rubbing a damp washcloth against is face as he tried to remove the eyeliner and lipstick. He stopped and looked at Barry, freezing in horror. “Its... Not what it looks like.” Barry sighed.

“Dan, don’t worry. I know what you were doing. I don’t care, I won’t tell anyone. its okay...its actually... more than okay. “ Barry blushed slightly. “I walked in and you didn’t notice me so I backed off but... I don’t know...” 

Dan hesitated. “What do you mean?” he tugged his skirt down to hover his still mostly full erection.

“Well, it’s.. I just... I didn’t want you to finish... without me...” Barry looked down and away from Dan. “I’m so sorry for invading your privacy.” 

Dan grabbed Barry’s face, his fingers curled under the man’s jaw. He tilted it upwards and pressed his lips against Barry's, taking the man’s words as an invitation. He had been imagining a moment like this for a long time, but he had hoped that it would either never happen, or at least not happen like this. The younger man grabbed onto Dan’s waist, letting out a grunt of surprise and delight. the kiss deepens and he parts his lips, pressing against Dan’s body. he can feel Dan’s cock against his hip and can feel his own throbbing in his jeans. He parts. “Danny. Wait.”

Dan pulls back and immediately separated from Barry completely. “Oh god I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have kissed you I just thought-”

“Dan stop, no. I liked it. I just don’t think the bathroom is the most appropriate place.” Barry smiled at Dan and the taller man burst out laughing

“Look at yourself!” he chuckled, pointing to the mirror. Barry’s lips were covered in lipstick from Dan’s lips, making it look almost like he had put it there intentionally. They both shared a laugh until Barry turned back to Dan and kissed him again, this time holding Dan’s face. “Bedroom?”

“Bedroom.” Dan agreed. he held Barry’s hand as they walked back to Dan’s bedroom. The taller man led and as they entered the room he turned to face Barry, walking backwards until his legs hit the bed and he let himself fall backwards, his skirt riding up, pulling Barry on top of him. “have you ever fucked a man before?” he asked and Barry nodded. 

“I’ve dabbled” Dan led him into another kiss, this one deep and slow and filled with emotion. Barry could tell that they had both wanted this for a very long time. he pulled back slightly and looked Dan in the eye, slowly taking one of his hands and staring at the taller man’s knee gradually rode farther up his thighs until he was fondling the other one’s balls. “Tell me if I’m going faster than you’re okay with. I want this to be good for you.” He felt a flutter of anxiety in his chest as he saw the way Dan squirmed, hooded eyes gazing down as him as Barry teased Dan’s member. “Where’s your lube?” he asked and Dan reached out a hand to rummage through his bedside drawer, turning away from Barry so he could get at it. he handed Barry the tube and laid back again, keeping one hand on Barry’s neck. Barry guided Danny’s legs apart and wetted his fingers with the lube, rubbing Dan’s hole gently as he shifted so he could kiss Dan as well. he knelt between Dan’s legs and prodded with his fingers, waiting for Danny to relax enough so he could insert the first one. feeling the hotness of Dan’s body, the tight warm heat that surrounded his finger, Barry felt his erection grow, straining against his jeans as he prepared the man beneath him for what was to come. He worked a second finger in, curling them slightly, brushing lightly against Dan’s prostate. The man moaned and Barry took that opportunity to add a third finger, pumping them in and out as he kissed Dan’s mouth. “Are you ready?” He asked, letting Dan dictate the pace.

“Don’t you dare make me wait.” Danny replied, the corner of his mouth quirking up a little as he looked up at Barry. He knew the makeup was smudged but if anything it appeared that it turned Barry on even more. Barry pulled back for a moment, unzipping his jeans and pulling his cock out finally, sighing in relief as he game it a few firm pumps. He coated it with the remaining lube on his fingers and shifted so he was flush against Dan, one hand guiding his cock to Dan’s entrance and one supporting his weight. 

He raised his eyes to watch Danny’s face as he pushed forward slowly, admiring the way Dan’s eyes fluttered shut and his lips parted as he moaned, gripping onto Barry’s shirt. It lasted only a few moments before he had decided the pace was too slow. “Barry, I’m not going to break. I’ve done this before, you don’t need to go at a snail’s pace.” He chuckled and Barry blushed, shutting Dan up with a kiss and pushing forward the rest of the way. He rolled his hips once he was fully inside, grinding against Dan’s pelvis. He pulled partially out and then thrust forward slowly, taking his time and enjoying how Dan squirmed, seeking a faster pace. Barry sped up his thrusts a little, sensing that Dan wasn’t in pain, but kept the same motion, going forward, grinding, then pulling back. 

As Dan’s moans grew louder, Barry couldn’t hold back noises of his own, his pace quickening as he really took a few moments to appreciate what was happening. Dan was here, right under him and Barry could hardly control himself. He didn’t want to hurt Dan, but the man was still rolling his hips forward, making Barry’s thrusts go deeper. 

Dan could tell that Barry was holding back, and he knew that he wasn't going to get him to let go by using sugary words. “So care to explain why you were eavesdropping?” He asked between Barry’s thrusts, nipping at the man’s lips. 

“I didn’t eavesdrop.” Barry pouted. “I accidentally walked in on you.”

Danny kept pushing, rolling his hips against Barry’s thrusts. “Oh admit it Bar. You’re a perv. A dirty pervert that loved watching me.” He felt Barry’s hips snap forward a bit rougher than before and let out a moan. 

“Shut up, Dan” Barry warned, getting slightly irritated. Was this Dan’s idea of ‘dirty talk’?

“Why? you know you liked it, you probably did it on purpose. How many other times have you watched me masturbate? five? ten?”

“Shut UP, Dan.” Barry punctuated his words with a harsh thrust.

Dan tilted his head back and moaned, his toes curling. He snaked his hand down to grasp his aching cock but Barry slapped his wrist. “No.” He growled. “I’m not a fucking perv. it was an accident!” 

Dan felt he was close to something, and he didn’t know what but he wanted so badly to find out. “I bet you loved seeing me like that. Why don’t you want me to talk, Barry? Would you rather I was silent? Unaware of your presence? What gets you off, Barry? the thought of fucking me like the little whore I am,”Dan smirked and moaned as Barry kept fucking him, his hips snapping forward almost brutally now “or having me jerk off while pretending that I”m your good little girl?” That was it. Barry growled into Dan's ear and captured his lips in a violent kiss, the younger man biting at Dan’s painted lips. Dan managed to moan out between kisses “Am I your good little girl?” he asked breathlessly. Barry growled deep in his throat and bit him harshly. 

“You wish” he huffed out, feeling his gut tighten as he chased his orgasm. “You’ve been such a bad little girl, insulting me and teasing me. I know you left that door unlocked for a reason. Maybe you don’t know it but I do. You wanted me to find you.” He dipped his head past Dan’s jawline and picked a place towards the base of his neck, biting and sucking the skin there between phrases. “You can’t really be satisfied without someone to control you. You wanted me to watch you, you dirty little slut. You dressed up real nice for me, you left that door unlocked. how many times have you done that before? Wanting me to find you and ravage you. Well you got your wish.” Barry shifted so he was less horizontal and more vertical, gripping Dan’s hips and thrusting forward, aiming for that spot inside that would make Dan beg. He saw the man’s eyes go hazy as he moaned and Barry knew he had hit it. He growled low and licked his lips. “Touch yourself for me.” He ordered and Dan did as he was told, jacking himself off with jerky motions as he clenched around Barry’s cock. He felt his orgasm approaching quickly and worked himself until it hit him, his balls tightening and his ass clenching as he came all over his dress. Barry finished soon after, releasing his cum inside Dan as he groaned out the man’s name. 

They stayed still for several seconds until Barry gingerly pulled out and dissapeared out the door, returning in a few moments with a damp cloth. He wiped the semen off Dan’s clothes and tossed it aside, laying down beside the exhausted man and pulling him close. 

“that wasn’t too much, right? I didn’t hurt you?” He had worry in his voice. 

“It was great.”

“I didn’t mean those things.” Barry kissed Dan’s neck. “Really, I’m sorry for calling you those names.” He felt so guilty for the way he had behaved but Dan seemed to enjoy it.

“Bar, it was fine. Come here.” Dan turned over to face Barry and kissed his lips. “I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time.” 

Barry smiled. “Dan... I.. I love you too.” he kissed Dan back, pulling him close. He felt Dan relax against him and followed suit, quickly falling asleep, happier than he had been in a long time.


End file.
